


Framed!

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Cell Phones, Friendship/Love, Life Partners, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cell phone wallpaper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Framed!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekonexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekonexus/gifts).



> For nekonexus' Fandom Stocking ... hope this resolution is correct! (From original artwork by Kazuya Minekura for the manga _Saiyuki_.)


End file.
